Miniatur menara Eiffel
by Misami Ray
Summary: Karin sangat memimpikan untuk dapat melihat menara Eiffel secara langsung. Namun Karna penyakit yang ia idap merasa impian nya tak tercapai. Kazune yang ialah kekasih Karin berjuang keras untuk mewujudkan impian Karin. bagaimana ceritanya? / judul aneh/ RnR please


"Ne Kazune, suatu hari nanti aku ingin sekali melihat menara Eiffel secara langsung. Kapan ya bisa terwujud?" curhat gadis manis bermarga Hanazono ini kepada kekasih hatinya itu.

Orang yang di panggil Kazune ini langsung menghela nafas panjang, tatkala memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk saat ini, "Aku akan mengajak mu kesana setelah lulus SMA besok. Bersabarlah itu tidak akan lama lagi," tutur kata lembut yang dikeluarkan Kazune berhasil membuat Karin mengembangkan senyum nya.

"...Benarkah," tanya Karin memastikan agar kekasihnya itu tidak berbohong.

Kazune hanya mengangguk tersenyum untuk menjawabnya.

Karin tersenyum riang lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kazune, "Umh terimakasih Kazune-kun."

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (c) koge donbo**_

_**Warning : AU, AR, OOC, GAJE, ANEH, EYD gak bener, Miss typo(s), cara penulisan menurun, **_

_**Ide pasaran dan lain sebagainya**_

_**Misami Ray & Hayashi Hana-chan present…**_

_**First fic colab….**_

_**Karin POV**_

Sekitar satu jam aku berjalan pulang dari sekolah bersama Kazune. Entah mengapa kakiku merasa sedikit berat, dan kepalaku sedikit pusing. Pria di sampingku ini menatap heran kearah ku.

"Karin daijoubu ka?" tanya nya bernada cemas.

"Emh Kazune-_**kun**_ tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat berat," jawabku jujur.

"Mau aku antarkan ke dokter?" tawar Kazune dan aku jawab dengan anggukan bertanda iya.

Aku dan Kazune pun pergi ke sebuah Rumah Sakit yang tak jauh dari keberadaan kami sekarang.

"Umh apa yang terjadi dengan saya dok?" tanyaku sopan setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Hn sepertinya nona mengalami penyakit _Leukemia_. Tapi jangan khawatir, jika nona rutin memakan obat ini kemungkinan penyakit ini akan sedikit menghambat perkembanganya," jelas dokter itu sembari memberikan selembar kertas yang berisikan resep obat.

"Hanya menghambat dok? Apa tidak bisa di sembuhkan?" tanyaku dengan kalimat penuh harapan.

"Hn.. Sangat sulit nona," jawab lelaki berjas putih itu dengan nada menyesal, menyesal karna tidak bisa membantuku.

Mendengar beberapa buah kalimat dari sang dokter membuat hati ku berkecamuk besar. Aku tak menyangka bisa terserang penyakit menakutkan ini.

Dengan perasaan lesu aku mengambil selembar kertas yang diberikan dokter itu padaku lalu meninggalkanya.

Tangan ku memutar ganggang pintu itu untuk membuka nya, disana sudah terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning pucat ini berdiri dengan raut cemas menatapku.

Tatapanya itu seakan menanyakan, "Apa yang dikatakan dokter."

Rasa gundah dihatiku aku timpal dengan sebuah senyum terpaksa saat ini.

Sungguh aku tak ingin membuat kekasih kesayangan ku ini menjadi cemas karna keadaanku.

Aku mendekatinya lalu merangkul tangan nya. Ia masih menatap heran dan cemas kearahku.

Aku pun tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia lontarkan, "Jangan menatapku begitu. Kata dokter aku hanya kecapekan."

"Dan terus?"

"Dokter hanya memberikan resep obat ini untuk aku minum," jelasku lalu tersenyum padanya.

Sepertinya ia mempercayai akan ucapanku, sungguh maafkan aku Kazune karna aku telah merahasiakan ini denganmu.

.

.

.

.

"Ah akhirnya aku bisa meluruskan tubuhku," legaku berbaring di kasur yang berbalut sprey biru ini.

Sejenak aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan angin yang tembus di kamarku.

Mendengar nyanyian jangkrik lebih mendalam dan seruan-seruan binatang lain nya.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan ada yang mengalir di hidungku. Aku mengelapnya dengan lenganku dan melihatnya. Mataku membulat ketika melihat darah yang telah mengalir dari hidungku.

Aku tak menyangka, apa secepat ini penyakit itu berkembang? Padahal aku sudah memakan resep dari dokter. Ah tuhan apa kau ingin mengujiku? Huh ayolah Karin kau pasti bisa melewati ini.

_**Karin POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal POV**_

Sinar mentari begitu terang menyinari setengah dari bumi ini. Ah dimana udara masih sangat segar pada pagi hari ini. Nyanyian burung nan merdu terus bersenandung mengiringi langkah matahari menaik keatas.

Mata gadis ini perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menampakkan sebuah iris Zambrut nya yang menawan. Karin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu membersihkan tubuhnya yang bauk itu#plok.

Selesai mengemaskan tubuhnya ia duduk di depan kaca hias kepemilikan nya sendiri. Ia mengambil sebuah sisir berwarna ungu lalu menyelasai rambut _**brunette**_ nya itu.

Helaian demi helaian rambutnya rontok dan melilit di sisir itu. "Tumben rambutku rontok. Apa karna aku tidak cocok lagi dengan sampo yang lama?" ujar Karin yang berusaha positive thinking.

Karin mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya twintail, ia mengabaikan rambutnya yang rontok dan menganggapnya itu hal biasa dialami setiap orang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ohayou**_ Karin-_**chan**_," sapa teman Karin yang bermanik merah tua itu.

"Ah _**ohayou**_ Rika-_**chan**_," balas Karin tersenyum.

"Ne Karin, pangeran mu sedari tadi menunggumu." teman Karin bernama lengkap Yii Miyon ini menunjuk kearah Kazune yang berdiri di depan jendela.

"Ahahaha kau ini bisa saja," ujar Karin sedikit malu.

Karin pun berjalan mendekati Kazune dan menyapa nya dengan kalimat sedikit ejekan, "_**Ohayou**_ bocah kuning," sapa Karin dengan entengnya. Membuat orang yang disapapun mengeluarkan perempatan di dahinya.

"Heh apa katamu!" amuk Kazune tidak terima atas julukan dari Karin untuk nya.

"Muehehe jangan marah Kazune, aku hanya bercanda." Karin langsung membuat tanda V di jari nya.

"Heh dasar."

Karin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kazune, seakan ia melupakan tentang penyakit yang mencekam hidupnya saat ini.

"Hei Karin, bagaimana keadaan mu? apakah sudah membaik?" tanya Kazune membuka percakapan baru.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Aku seperti yang biasanya." ujar Karin berbohong.

"Huft syukurlah Karin. Sungguh aku sangat menghawatirkanmu kemarin," ujar Kazune dengan tatapan sendu membuat hati Karin begitu luluh dan ingin berteriak 'Maafkan aku Kazune!'

_**Teng..**_

_**Teng..**_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua murid termasuk Karin dan Kazune pun duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing menunggu seorang guru yang akan membagikan ilmu pada mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Huahhhhh akhirnya selesai juga," keluh Karin bernada riang setelah mendengar bunyi bell istirahat.

Kazune hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Karin yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Eh kenapa kau tertawa Kazune?" tanya Karin menatap heran kearah Kazune.

Kazune berdiri dan mengusal rambut Karin,"Haha tidak apa-apa."

"Umh Kazune aku-"

_**Brukkkk**_

"Karin.. Karin," panggil Kazune cemas melihat Karin yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kazune apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miyon berjongkok memegang dan menatap cemas kearah Karin.

"Wajah Karin sangat pucat dan dingin," ungkap Rika setelah memegang tubuh Karin.

"Aku juga tidak tau Miyon. lebih baik kita angkat ke UKS," saran Kazune lalu membopong Karin menuju UKS.

"Karin apa yang terjadi padamu," batin Kazune berkata-kata melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat pucat dan dingin itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hmhh.. d-dimana aku?" tanya Karin setelah membuka matanya

"Kenapa aku diinfus?"

"Karin, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kazune lansung menghela nafas lega melihat Karin.

"Umh Kazune apa yang terjadi? dan kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi.

"Kau itu tadi pingsan sangat lama dan di larikan ke UKS, melihat keadaanmu semakin memburuk kau di rujuk kerumah sakit _**baka**_!" ujar Kazune dengan nada kesal.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" tanya Karin polos lalu mengembangkan sebuah senyum, "ah tapi tidak apa-apa, entah kapan lagi aku bisa di marahin sama Kazune."

_**deg!**_

Seketika jantung Kazune berdegup begitu kencang, entah mengapa ia merasa kalimat Karin itu mengandung sebuah arti yang cukup medalam.

"Apa maksud perkataan mu Karin," tanya Kazune sedikit menautkan dahinya.

"Ah apa aku mengatakan hal aneh?" ujar Karin polos atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura polos.

Kazune tak menjawab, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. melihat matahari sore sudah ingin tenggelam.

Karin melihat Kazune yang beralih pandang darinya. Ia terus memandangi Kazune, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Namun, butiran air asin mengalir secara tak disengajai.

Karin sangat merasa bersalah karna ia berbohong untuk hal ini. Andai Kazune tahu akan penyakitnya ini pasti ia sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Karin, dan Karin tak menginginkan itu. Karin tak ingin membuat repot lagi, ia tidak mau memberi tahu Kazune. Mungkin hanya tuhan dan waktulah yang akan membongkar semuanya.

"Karin," panggil Kazune ketika melihat air mata Karin yang bercucuran.

"Eh ah en.. k-kenapa Kazune," sahut Karin gelagapan sembari mengelap air matanya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Eh.. aku hanya kelilipan. Kenapa Kazune?" tanya Karin mengalih pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku keluar dulu mau cari buah-buahan," ujar Kazune

"Jadi kau mau meninggalkan ku?" tanya Karin.

"Hanya sebentar, nanti sensei Kirika akan menjagamu." jelasnya

"Oh baik lah," Karin tersenyum "beli kan aku buah aple ya."

"Hn baiklah." Kazune pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang Kazune ia langkah kan menuju ruangan dokter. Sebuah pertanyaan yang ia ingin utarkan saat ini.

Kazune membuka pintu, terlihat lah sosok lelaki memakai jas putih dan kaca mata tebal. Rambut hitam nya mencuat kesana kemari.

"Silahkan duduk."

Kazune langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Emh.. Saya mau menanyakan penyakit yang dialami oleh pasien yang bernama Hanazono Karin," jelas Kazune.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar dokter sembari membuka buku agenda "Hanazono Karin dikamar Mawar no 2."

Kazune hanya mengangguk lalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Nona Hanazono mengalami penyakit _Leukemia_, dan dia hampir berada dalam stadium akhir," jelas sang dokter menutup buku agenda nya.

"Le-u-ke-mia," ujar Kazune tak percaya akan penjelasan dari dokter. Dokter hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah bisa di sembuhkan dok?" tanya Kazune penuh harapan.

Dokter hanya menunduk dan memasang wajah sendu, "Sangat sulit untuk di sembuhkan, penyakit nona Hanazono sudah menyebar ke sebagian organ dalamnya. Obat yang saya berikan hanya dapat menghambat perkembangannya saja, namun tidak bisa untuk menyembuhkan nya.

Kazune termenung sejenak, ia masih mencerna perkataan dari dokter.

"Apakah…. benar-benar tidak ada cara lain dok?" tanya Kazune penuh harapan.

"Hn sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kami akan mencoba yang terbaik."

"Jadi?"

"Nona Hanazono akan kami coba untuk di kemotrapi."

"Baiklah dok jika itu memang yang terbaik."

.

.

.

Kazune membuka pintu bercat putih itu, terlihat sosok perempuan dewasa berambut coklat sebahu. Ia sedang duduk disamping Karin yang sedang tidur. Kazune meletakkan kantong plastik bewarna putih itu di samping nya.

"Kazune, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya prempuan itu ketika melihat Kazune di belakangnya.

Baru saja Kazune ingin menjawab namun dipotong oleh deringan handphone milik sensei Kirika.

"Eh kakak? Kenapa menelponku," gummam nya yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Kazune.

"Kazune kau jaga Karin ya, nanti sensei akan kembali."

Sensei Kirika pun meninggalkan Kazune dan Karin yang masih tertidur.

Kazune melangkahkan kakinya ke samping Karin dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Ia menyenggol tubuh Karin pelan membuat Karin terbangun.

"Emh Kazune sudah kembali. Eh tunggu, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu dan-" Karin menatap mata biru milik Kazune, "kau ingin menangis?"

"Benar aku ingin menangis, menangis karnamu." Kazune menatap Karin sendu membuat Karin semakin bingung.  
"Karna ku? Apa aku melakukan kesa-" "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang ini? Kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi?" ujar Kazune yang memotong ucapan Karin.

Iris_** emerald**_ Karin membulat dan ia masih mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak mengerti akan perkataan Kazune, "A-apa maksud mu Kazune? A-a-ku tidak mengerti perkataanmu dan apa yang kau b-bicarakan."

"Aku membicarakan tentang penyakitmu Karin. Aku tau, tentang penyakit yang kau idap selama ini." Tutur kata Kazune berhasil membuat Karin tercengang.

Karin hanya bisa menunduk, ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membuat alasan pada Kazune. Butiran air asin itu meluncur dari pelipis matanya. Suara isak tangis yang ia tahan terdengar di telinga Kazune.

Kazune memeluk tubuh Karin.

"Hiks.. M-maaf kan..hiks, aku Kazune," ujar Karin sengugukan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Karin," balas Kazune semakin memeluk tubuh Karin.

Butiran air asin nan bening itu tak terbendung lagi di kelopak mata Kazune, ia terus mengalir ke pipi lalu jatuh ke pundak Karin.

.

.

.

.

_Tiga hari kemudian.._

"Nah Karin aku mau pulang dulu," ujar Kazune setelah mengantarkan Karin pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Ehh tidak mampir dulu?" tawar Karin.

"Emh besok saja, hari juga mulai gelap. _**Jaa **_Karin." Kazune mendadai Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan nya di depan pintu Rumah nya.

Kazune berjalan di samping dinding yang memagari rumah-rumah, namun pikiran nya terus melayang tentang impian Karin,"Apa yang harus ak lakukan?" Kazune menghentikan langkah nya lalu menatap brosur yang berisikan pencarian tenaga kerja "bekerja?"

Kazune terus memandangi isi brosur itu dan membacanya, "...Toko yii?" gumam Kazune.

"Hn sepertinya aku harus bekerja demi impian Karin," tekad Kazune lalu melanjutkan perjalanan nya dan meninggalkan brosur yang tertempel di salah satu tiang listrik.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Next or delet minna?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review please.. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N(Talk show)**_

Ray : Jen jen jen jeng…. Arrraa akhirnya di publish juga ni fic.

Hana : Lu ngomong apaan si Ray?

Ray : Ray aja gak tau lagi ngomong apa#pokk

Hana : *sweatdrop ria bersama readers* nih anak di rumah dikasih makan apa ya? Tingkahnya kok kayak gini.

Ray : Yang jelas pola makan Ray tiga sehat empat sempurna #dilemparpiring

Hana : *Makin sweatdrop* lah bukan nya empat sehat lima sempurna cung..

Ray : Itu kan kalo ada sayurnya sedangkan Ray ogah makan sayur tohh nek.

Hana : Ohhh gitu toh. Eh ya.. LU BILANG MAU ONE-SHOOT KOK TBC#pokkk

Ray : Pekak woi*nutup hidung#Pokk* ehehe habis nya kalau One-shoot bakal lama buat alurnya dan bakal lama juga dipublish nya#pokpok

Hana : -' *sweatdrop menjadi-jadi* kan kemarin udah Hana Kasih alurnya.

Ray : Itu untuk besok. Chap kedepan.

Hana : aa souka. Nah sebenarnya ini berapa chapter?

Ray : Gak banyak Cuma two-shoot kok. Kalau berchapter-chapter(?) nambah lagi dong fic MC yang bakal terbengkalai *nunjuk Fic yang udah besawang*

Hana : Ohhh iyadeh..

Ray : Nahh Readers mohon Review ya kalau sudah baca.

Hana & Ray : Jaa Readers.. sampai jumba di chap selanjutnya..


End file.
